1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizing device, and more particularly to a cable and wire organizing device including a structure or configuration for allowing the cables and the wires to be easily and quickly engaged into the organizing device and to be easily and quickly attached or mounted or secured to various supporting facilities with the organizing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cable organizing devices comprise a back mounting block for attaching or mounting or securing to various supporting apparatuses or facilities, the back mounting block includes a number of slots formed therein for receiving or engaging with the cables and the wires, and a front cap attached or mounted or secured to the back mounting block for clamping and retaining the cables and the wires between the back mounting block and the front cap.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,005 to Kjarsgaard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,571 to Soltow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,388 to Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,232 to Kesinger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,982 to Dodd et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,736 to Kroulik, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,275 to Daoud, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,669 to Martin et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,618 to Mori et al. disclose several of the typical cable organizing devices each comprising a front part and a rear part including a number of slots formed therein for receiving or engaging with the cables and the wires, and a bracket attached or mounted or secured to the rear part for clamping and retaining the cables and the wires between the bracket and the rear part.
However, the front caps and the brackets should be removed and separated from the back mounting blocks and the rear parts before the cables and the wires may be disposed or attached or engaged into the slots that are formed between the back mounting block and the front cap or between the bracket and the rear part. In addition, the typical cable organizing devices may not stably anchor and retain the cables and the wires of different sizes or diameters or dimensions to the typical cable organizing devices, and the cables and the wires may have a good chance to be disengaged from the typical cable organizing devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cable and wire organizing devices.